helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakajima Saki
Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by Up-Front Agency and part of Hello! Project. She is a member of °C-ute. She was inactive due to dislocating her hip and being in intense pain. History 2004 Nakajima first joined Hello! Project in 2002 as one of the fifteen children chosen from the Hello! Project Kids auditions after performing "Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru" by Morning Musume. In 2004 Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit. Nakajima didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. 2005 The remaining kids ending up forming °C-ute in 2005. The group didn't make its official debut until late in 2006, with their first official single released in February 2007. Nakajima is also a member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P., the Hello! Project futsal (indoor soccer) team. 2007 In October 2007, Nakajima was placed in the unit Athena & Robikerottsu along with fellow °C-ute member Chisato Okai, as well as Niigaki Risa and Aika Mitsui of Morning Musume. 2009 In 2009 she was chosen along with fellow Hello! Project kids members Yurina Kumai and Risako Sugaya as well and Aika Mitsui from Morning Musume to be in a newly formed group Guardians 4 formed to sing the openings to the anime Shugo Chara!. She was named leader of Guardians 4 2010 Saki was chosen to be in the revived unit Petitmoni V along with fellow C-ute member Hagiwara Mai and soloist Mano Erina. During the C-ute 2010 concert, Saki dislocated her hip and was taken out of C-ute activites until she makes a full recovery. Alongside Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa and Hello! Pro Egg members Sayuki Takagi and Ayano Satou, Saki will be starring in the 2010 horror movie Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D Profile *'Name:' Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *'Nickname:' Nakki *'Hello! Project status:' Member since 2002-06-30 *''Date of Birth:'' 1994-2-5 *''Place of Birth: Saitama, Japan *Height:'' 155cm *''Blood type: ''O *''Hello! Project Groups:'' **H.P. All Stars (2004 shuffle unit) **°C-ute (2005 - present) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007 - 2008) **Guardians 4 (2009 - present) **Petitmoni (2009 - present) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby: '''Making up my own characters *'Special Skill:' Twirling a hula hoop many times on the first try! Scooping up goldfish game, super ball scooping, wanage (Japanese ring toss game) *'Strong Point:' Quickly doing things that I think of! *'Weak Point:' I'm short! *'Habit:' Making a bulldog face when I'm feeling down? *'Favorite Color:' Pink, white *'Favorite Flower:' Cosmos, marigold *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' Sitting quietly (I'm always fidgeting) *'Scared of:' Rollercoasters *'Favorite Movie:' "Tonari no Totoro"!! *'Favorite Book:' The picture book "Soramame-kun no Bed" *'Favorite Word:' "Ganbare!" (Do your best) *'Favorite Season:' Fall *'Favorite Food:' Gratin, sushi, crab fried rice, pork miso soup *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy things, green bell peppers *'Favorite Song:' FIRST KISS * '''Charm Point:' Heart-shaped mole! (on my hand), eyes?! Single Participated In C-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE * Bye Bye Bye! * Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu * EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! * SHOCK! * Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ * Dance de Bakoon! * Aitai Lonely Christmas * Kiss me Aishiteru * Momoiro Sparkling Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Akai Freesia (赤いフリージア) by Melon Kinenbi *Magokoro no Michi by v-u-den *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (でっかい宇宙に愛がある) by Morning Musume 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS﻿ (最高級のエンジョイGIRLS) by °C-ute *Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo by Chisato Moritaka 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Time﻿ Capsule (タイムカプセル) by °C-ute *Big dreams by °C-ute 4th Event (2009.11.??) *Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan by Morning Musume *Shiritsu Kyougaku by °C-ute 5th Event (2010.4.??) *Lucky Aura by Mano Erina *Suppin to Namida by Goto Maki *Hare Ame Nochi Suki by Morning Musume *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago by Morning Musume *16sai no Koi Nante by Abe Natsumi Works Featured Singles *2007-11-14 勝利のBIG WAVE!!! (Shouri no BIG WAVE!!!) Movies *2002 – Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") Television *°C-ute has Come #05 – 2007-01-06 *°C-ute has Come #06 – 2007-01-20 Internet *Hello! Pro Video Chat #22 – 2005-08-18 *Hello! Pro Hour #05 – 2006-04-28 Trivia *Has an older sister and younger sisters. *She has stated that Ishikawa Rika and Konno Asami are the Hello! Project members she respects the most. *Has recently said that her front teeth are her charm point. *More recently, she has named her favorite food as Mandarins, her charm point as "my front teeth", her strong point as "I'm never happy with second place", her weak point as "I can't concentrate on studying" and her hobby as "playing with my phone." *During the C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Summer-Fall: Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!", Nakajima injured her hip. *She is known to be one of the best dancers in Hello! Project. And is the best dancer in C-ute. *Shares the same last name with Hey! Say! JUMP member Nakajima Yuto, B.I.Shadow member Nakajima Kento, soloist artists Nakajima Michiyo, Nakajima Yumiko, Nakajima Miyuki and Nakajima Megumi. But they are not releated Category:C-ute Category:2002 Auditions Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Pucchimoni Category:Guardians 4